bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gin Ichimaru
Gin's Second Defection Wouldn't it be best to update on Gin's status (example: "former arrancar army commander"?) ? He's not really best chums with Aizen any more. Guy's a psychopath, after all.Peaguy (talk) 02:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Gin's status will be updated in due time. The admins will put it up when we have proper translations of items in question. Until then please do not use this page as a forum for discussion, use the blogs or the forums. Only discuss the article here --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Poison Why hasn't his Zanpakuto been updated with it's poison abilities?--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Because we are waiting on a correct translation of what Gin said. When we have the translation, the admins will put it in the article and re-open it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ..correct translation? What do you mean correct translation?--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC)'' We need exactly what Gin said. The scanlators, especially mangastream's spice up dialogue and change lines. We are working on getting a translation off of the original japaneese so we have accurate info--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Do we usually classify Zanpakutou based on their Bankai's abilities? Not that it wouldn't be unusual, but Soifon's Bankai obviously doesn't use poison of any kind, while its Shikai does in the anime. Neither does Shinso. Mohrpheus (talk) 05:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Naruto wiki uses Manga stream as their primary source and updated almost immediately. Their pages are all accurate, so....I don't see the hold up, but whatever. I commend you all for waiting for the accurate translations and all, but I must point out that this is the first time it's taken this long. Usually you can find updates to the pages as soon as the chapter gets released. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 05:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : We don't care what other wiki's do of their information. Mangastream uses Binktopia translators, who are known for, as Godisme said, spicing up dialogues and adding up stuff. So yes, we prefer to wait for the Cnet and Ju-Ni translations which are more accurate and reliable. As for the type, I think we have Shinso as un-classified so I really don't know at the moment, but I'm with Morpheus, we've never classified a Zanpakuto for its Bankai. And this case might be better to wait for the reliable translations to make sure we are getting the correct meaning of Gin's ability, instead of adding wrong information on the page. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed, Salurbi has Adam Restling working on the translations--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : According to what Gin said, everything about his bankai is invalid,since he lied. That should be noted.Xfactor555 (talk) 08:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Can i just respond to what the silver flash of konoha stated- a little while back when i was trying to get into naruto i went on the naruto wikia and i found it to be substandard at best... the Bleach wikia is leaps and bounds better than it and the fact that they dont rely on quick translations for references onloy prooves this fact. GinIchimaru (talk) 10:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I know we're waiting for the C-Net/Ju-ni translations to come in; could one of the admins just add a tag above his Bankai section to that effect? I'm just thinking it'll cut off any unneccesary extra traffic from users about changing the information. [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 14:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I just read the Mangastream and the Blinktopia versions. I didn't see a difference in Manga.I was wondering where the information on his bankai was. Well, to make sense to myself, I'm supposing that his bankai earns him poison abilities(trying to not confuse myself over the how does his shikai differ that much from his bankai) But i think the right scanlations are right..... unless i missed something. CaptainOtoribashi (talk) 17:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thats because mangastream uses Binktopia scans--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Gin should highten his role Gin did betray Aizen, and claims that he is the only person with a chance to defeat him, should we add up at the introduction of his artical as a "Central or Main Antaganist", similar to Aizen? (Animangalover (talk) 15:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC)) No, the simple fact is that it is only speculation that Gin will step up and become the main antagonist, we will have to wait to see what happens in the next few chapters before Gin's article is changed to him being the main villain, which i highly doubt will happen anyway. GinIchimaru (talk) 15:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) A bit hasty to label him the main antagonist after revealing his true intentions to Aizen, methinks. It's best to see what transpires in the next few chapters. Peaguy (talk) 18:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Kamishini no Yari the poison ability has been added but that is not the only change that needed to be made. before explaining what Kamishini no Yari actually dose Gin said " i told you about my Bankai's ability a while back didn't I. sorry but that was a lie. it doesn't extend as long as i said, and it doesn't move that fast either." http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/41423749/18 while the exact wording may be wrong i doubt the translation would be wrong enough to add that fact if it wasn't in the original. i know that the numbers in the article are from when Gin told Ichigo but to say that Gin would lie to Aizen and then tell the truth to Ichigo about the same thing would be speculation. so would saying Gin lied about lying. so to make the article accurate the numbers should probably be replaced with less specific statements since we don't know the exact speed or maximum length and we know they are less than what is on the article at the moment. and the section Hypersonic Blade Extension and Contraction: along with being inaccurate is redundant due to the fact that the same information is provided in the basic description of the Bankai in a somewhat less wordy form.